


nothing compares 2 u

by avio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avio/pseuds/avio
Summary: “I don't have to listen to this.” He always looks so gross when he cries, and Hajime already regretted the whole stupid fight. It never failed to hurt so badly when Tooru cried, especially when he was the cause of it. “I literally don't have to sit here and take this. Fuck you, Hajime.” 	“So you're just going to run away?” But Tooru couldn't have heard, out the door with a slam that seemed to shake the whole apartment, though Hajime could feel it even in his bones.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> i had this song stuck in my head and i was like, hey this is p iwaoi isn't it. except they couldn't stay broken up ever so i mean. lmdo. i already wrote it all out though and there are three parts and i'll post the other two parts in a bit! ;w; i hope you enjoy <3

i

 

_it's been seven hours and fifteen days_

_since you took your love away_

_i go out every night and sleep all day_

_since you took your love away_

 

It was a stupid fight, honestly. Or, at least, a lot of stupid things were said, and Hajime regrets every single one of them.

 

“ _As if you could actually do anything without me, Tooru!”_

 

Despite the words that steadily echo in his head (making him flinch at his own stupidity), he is quickly and soundly reminded that their relationship has always gone both ways; Tooru's just always been more obvious about it. But, god, Hajime needs him. He needs him like air.

 

_“I don't have to listen to this.” He always looks so gross when he cries, and Hajime already regretted the whole stupid fight. It never failed to hurt so badly when Tooru cried, especially when he was the cause of it. “I literally don't have to sit here and take this. Fuck you, Hajime.”_

_“So you're just going to run away?” But Tooru couldn't have heard, out the door with a slam that seemed to shake the whole apartment, though Hajime could feel it even in his bones._

 

He groans, head pounding. He doesn't often find himself hungover, except since Tooru left. Takahiro and Issei seem to think that dragging Hajime to parties is the best way for him to cope with this, and for whatever reason (he's fucking miserable), he lets them. It's disgusting, it's pathetic, and he wonders if Tooru is faring just as badly. He doubts it – he saw him laughing in passing on the street in passing just the other day, while they pretended not to notice each other.

He groans, rolling in their bed, Tooru's smell still clinging to his pillow where he slept, where Hajime finds himself curling up on most nights.

Like last night, of course, though he woke up on his side this afternoon. This lovely, _ugly_ afternoon, that's way too fucking bright.

His phone goes off, and it's Issei, checking in with him, it seems. He half wonders if he should just ignore it, though he knows that's not what the normal, responsible Iwaizumi Hajime would do. With a sigh, he answers, carelessly dropping his phone to the carpet by the bed.

He told Tooru that he was nothing without him, and here he is, a pathetic ball of Great Suffering. The afternoon sun is bright and all he can think about is lunchtime, Tooru's awful cooking being scraped into the trash while they go out somewhere. He remembers shitty bentos from when they were still in high school, and how he'd try to eat whatever his boyfriend gave him, even if it was awful, because the glittering hope in the other's eyes--

“Ugh.” He rolls back onto Tooru's side of the bed, breathing deep. He wonders if the smell is starting to fade and that hurts. He wonders what Tooru's doing, wonders if he'll ever come back, knows that he had been so cruel to him.

Tooru is capable of anything. Of course he's faring better. He has to be.

Hajime's afraid, though, because nobody knows the intricacies of Tooru like he does. Nobody understands how vulnerable he can be, and clingy, and needy, and nobody can understand just _how_ perfect and beautiful Tooru is. What if he isn't doing better? What if he's falling apart? What if he's just as much a mess as Hajime right now?

What if he's not?

Nope. Nope, nope, nope, this is driving him nuts. He wishes he could just text him, tell him how sorry he is, please come home, please, please. But, nope.

Another sigh, another groan, and probably another fit of crying and feeling like an idiot. Another build up of drafts in his phone of unsent texts to send to Tooru.

 

“Iwaizumi!” The voice was sing-songy, and normally grating but it's the only voice Hajime's heard since that morning, one of only two voices he ever hears anymore.

“Hey, hey, Hajime!” And there's the other one.

“Come on, we brought food! Let us in!” Neither of them are the right one, though.

Hajime opens the door to Issei and Takahiro grinning and holding a bag full of take out cartons. “See what we brought you! I know you haven't eaten. There's a party this weekend, you know.”

Hajime denies it, but he knows they're going to be able to convince him otherwise. They tell him they need to annoy him to make up for the lack of Tooru in his life, and it's a kind enough gesture, but nothing could ever possibly be replaced by anything Thing One and Thing Two can concoct.

He's going to end up going, and he's going to get drunk again, and he's going to cry to himself about his beloved fiance who hasn't been home in weeks.

 

The party's fun, of course. The music is loud, the bass throbs through the floor, through the soles of his feet, through his bones. It's intoxicating, and nice to lose himself to it, alcohol buzzing through his mind. He doesn't forget about Tooru, but it's almost enough to where it doesn't hurt too much, and it's _fun_ and so very _irresponsible,_ Tooru would give him so much shit if he knew. He'd tease him and prod at him and make fun of him--

He's crying again, outside, drink cup knocked over. Of course, it never lasts long.

He loves his friends, and he loves that they're doing his best to keep him from getting too lonely, but _god_ he just misses Tooru so, so much.

 


	2. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fffff this is the longest chapter i wrote i got a little carried away x: lots of Hinata and Kuroo in this chapter as well! Makki and Mattsun got to take care of Iwa-chan while Kuroo took care of Oikawa basically ;w; i love their friendship jeeeez

ii

 _it's been so lonely without you here_  
i'm like a bird without a song  
nothin' can stop these lonely tears from falling  
tell me, baby, where did i go wrong?  


“Oi, Oikawa, we brought some pizza for dinner tonight. Did you wanna come and join us?” Tetsurou peeks around the corner of the hall, where Tooru is bent over paperwork in the living room at the coffee table.

“Ah, I'll get some later, Tetsu-chan,” he mumbles in reply, eyes glued to the work in front of him. “I'm almost done with this report.

Tetsurou's frowning, Tooru knows he must be, but he refuses to look up, even when he asks him, “have you even eaten today, Tooru?”

The answer is a noncommittal hum; he doesn't want to respond. It's not like he doesn't already know the truth – Tooru hasn't really eaten much at all the past couple weeks. Ever since he left the apartment he shares with Hajime showing up on Tetsurou and Kenma's doorstep, eyes and nose red and wet. He threw himself into work, since he wont be playing any games this season, and he's been doing it obsessively this whole time. It's just been a little rough, is all.

Tetsurou sighs, runs his fingers through his bangs. “Y'know, man, you could always just text him, right?”

Tooru stiffens. “I don't know who or what you're talking about, Tetsu-chan!” One of the most obvious bullshit lies he's ever told, because the whole reason he's been drowning himself in _paperwork_ and _volleyball plays_ is because he's trying to avoid the idea that he had such a terrible fight with his fiance. He doesn't want to think about him, think about the awful, hideous things they said to each other that night.

The disapproval is practically radiating of of Tetsurou, he can feel it, and it makes his body heavy. “You know I love you, but like--”

“Aw, I love you, too, Tetsu-chan!” He chirps, looking up now to grin, and he feels the force of the pull of his lips, knows Tetsurou can see it, being one of the few who can really spot how awfully fake his smile can be. Why did he have friends if it meant he couldn't hide from them, honestly?

Tetsurou's frown deepens, and he looks like he's going to say something else, but he's interrupted by the door banging open followed by a loud, cheerful call, “pardon the intrusion!”

“Ah, looks like Chibi-chan's here. Kenma did say he was gonna come by for dinner.” Tetsurou's smiling again, and Tooru can already feel himself losing this battle. “He'd probably be thrilled to know that the Grand King from high school, the Oikawa Tooru who's a _pro volleyball player_ is right here, in our apartment.”

Tooru huffs. Of course, he can't say no to that. He already tried to dislike Hinata Shouyou, and it absolutely did not work. The kid wont let him, wont let anyone. He's too damn honest and sweet and _endearing._

“Oh my god, Kenma! You weren't kidding! It's the Grand King!” Fuck, his eyes are _sparkling_ and Tooru can't believe he's been dragged into this, falling into this trap that Tetsurou shamelessly set for him. Ugh.

 

“You're still _so cool_ , Oikawa-san! Sometimes, Tobio and I will reminisce about those games, you know? They were really intense, but that's what made them so fun! And I was watching your most recent game, and I couldn't look away, not even once!” Ah, yes. Tooru really did try to dislike him, being so close to _Tobio-chan_ as he was, but it was literally impossible.

“Well, of course, Chibi-chan! As if _I_ could ever fade into nothing – I shine far too brightly for that kind of nonsense!” This, this is nice, this is familiar, this celebrity-esque persona has always been such a comfortable fit for him. Easy. _Comfortable_. He barely catches the looks on his hosts' faces, and realizes how deliberate this was. The gleam in Kenma's eye confirms it, and Tooru appreciates them. It was probably their idea, bless them. So, so much.

Shouyou nods, agreeing so easily, god damn this kid. “You really do, Oikawa-san! It makes sense, being the Grand King and all!” Tooru feels the flush of flattery, his smile still bright even if his heart wasn't in it.

He talks so animatedly about _everything._ Volleyball, his best friend's garden that she grows with her girlfriend, his audition game to go pro next season (“Maybe some day we'll be on the same team? Ehh, that'd be kind of hard, since you and Kageyama still don't really get along, huh?”), about Kenma, about Tobio-chan, with just enough gushing over Tooru for him to stay in this effortless feeling.

“Yeah, but you've become pretty impressive yourself, eh, Hinata?” Tetsurou ruffles his hair, a squawk ensuing but unable to hide a smile.

“Hell yeah! I've gotten so awesome! I don't think it'd be the same if I never met Kageyama, though.” His smile is fond, his eyes warm. “I can't imagine if I never became his ace.”

Something about this makes Tooru's heart pound, and it's not just the usual unpleasant aftertaste he gets (even to this day) about his old kouhai. “I mean, it gets to his head sometimes, when we fight, as if I _never_ could have done it without him.” His eyes get that _look,_ that intense, determined look that gives the receiver chills. “I probably could, it just woulda been different. Not that that stops him from bringing it up a lot when we fight! I always have to remind him, _it goes both ways!”_ He brings his fist to his hand passionately, and Tooru swallows, missing the exchanged looks between Tetsurou and Kenma. “As if it's not the same for him!” He's pouting, and Tooru is just staring. “We're _partners,_ after all. I-I mean, on and off the court. But I'm talking about on the court right now! That's how a partnership _works!_ ”

“Please excuse me!” Tooru says it without thinking, standing from his chair abruptly. “I'll be back later, Tetsu-chan, Ken-chan, but I need to leave right now. I need to go.”

Kenma raises their hand in a parting wave, and a confused Shouyou chirps out a good-bye, despite said confusion dusting his eyes.

“Ohoho?” Tetsurou's smirking and Tooru doesn't have time to think about his stupid, smug mouth right now. He has to get home, back to his Hajime.

 


	3. iii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter! ;o; another tiny one  
> this fic was small and fn to work on and i hope you enjoyed it as well ;w; <3  
> thank you for reading <3 <3

iii

 

_all the flowers that you planted, baby, in the backyard_

_all died when you went away_

_i know that livin' with you was sometimes hard_

_but i'm willin', i'm willin' to give it another try_

 

No matter how upset he gets, this is the last time he lets the meme team take him to another party he's definitely too old for. Especially when there's a door slamming and, at first, he thinks it's just his memory of their fight again, but, no, he must be hallucinating now. He must be, because Tooru's there, face flushed, breathing heavily. God, even in hallucinations, he's gorgeous. “I-I'm _home.”_

“ _Tooru!”_ Hajime almost gasps, because he's real, he's home and he's _real._ Hajime is reaching for him before he finds himself tripping over the fucking couch.

“Iwa-chan, _fuck_ , are you okay?” Tooru rushes to him and, oh, maybe this definitely is real because he finds his face held between sweating palms. “Hajime, look at you, god. You're not the one who's supposed to fall apart like this,” he says, laughing gently, breath huffy. Hajime knew it, too, knew that he was going to laugh at him. “Isn't that we fought about? I'm the mess in this relationship.”

“God, you idiot,” Hajime groans, tipping his head forward to meet Tooru's. “Don't ever leave me again.

“As if I really could stay away. Don't be silly!”

“I'm sorry, Tooru, I know I said that, but I'm fucking-- i'm fucking _useless_ without you--”

“Shh, hey, shh, It's okay, Iwa-chan. I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have left, I--”

“I practically shoved you out the goddamn door--”

“I was being stubborn--”

“I'm so sorry--”

and they are babbling over one another, clinging.

“We're idiots.”

“I fucking know.” Tooru kisses him, cutting him off, then pulling away with a scrunched face. “Ew, Iwa-chan, you taste gross! Have you been drinking?

Hajime sighs. “Matsukawa and Hanamaki dragged me to some party. There's, uh, been a lot of that lately.”

“My, my, Iwa-chan! How irresponsible of you!” He laughs, pinches his cheek.

“Shut up.” But he's smiling, because Tooru is still laughing.

“We'll have to talk about this more when you're sober, you know. A lot of mean things were said.”  
“Yeah. Probably. B-but, uh, for now--”

“We should probably get you to bed, you big goof.” Tooru nods, pulling at Hajime's hand. “You're gonna have an awful hangover tomorrow.”

“Don't remind me.”

“What kind of fiance would that make me?” Hajime stares at him incredulously, and he laughs again, and Hajime loves the sound.

 

“Son of a _bitch,_ ” Hajime growls into his pillow as the morning sun catches his eyes; there's a dent in the blinds and he's gonna--

“Shhh, Iwa-chan, be quiet.” He feels the puff of breath against his neck and immediately turns on his side to face Tooru, whose eyes are closed tightly. “It's too early to wake up.”

Hajime exhales quickly, unable to stop a sleepy grin. “Tooru.”

“Hm?”

“You came home.”

Tooru snorts, eye peeping open. “You weren't that drunk, Iwa-chan.”

“I've been waking up alone for weeks. I just-- I—”

“Shh, Iwa-chan! We said we'd talk about it when you're sober, but that doesn't mean at Ungodly O'clock in the morning.”

Hajime gives a small huff of laughter before gathering his fiance in his arms, facing little protest as Tooru nuzzles into his neck.

“Mm, much better.”

“See you in the morning, Tooru.”

Tooru hums in response, and Hajime closes his eyes and sleeps better than he has in weeks.

 

OMAKE:

Tetsurou ruffles Shouyou's hair, grin wide. “Good job, Chibi-chan. It was a complete success!”

“Success?” Shouyou stares up at him in wonder, confusion written all over his face.

Kenma smiles, small but there, as they look up. “We knew you'd mention Kageyama, and most likely something pertaining to when you guys fight.”

“Being so darn flattering helped, too.”

“So I was able to help somehow?”

“I'm pretty sure you had a part in the Grand King fixing something he needed to fix desperately.”

“ _Oh my god!”_ He's absolutely shining, and Tetsurou laughs.

 


End file.
